Reunited
by Killermaverick
Summary: Naruto's life sucked. However, that changed when a travelling swordsman came and helped him out. But why is he so familiar? Crossover with Rurouni Kenshin. NaruXhina, KensXShiz. Mainly action, family, and romance, but may be more. Big suprise later on.
1. The beginning

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story!! It's a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin and Naruto, just to tell ya. Well, enjoy!!!

Kenshin: Oh, hello MS. What goes on?

MS: Makin' another story.

Kenshin: I see. Interesting.

Jiraiya: YOU BOTH SUCK!!!!

MS: ( Vein.)

Kenshin: ( Sweatdrop.)

MS: Kenshin, may I borrow your sword for a minute?

Kenshin: It's a reverse blade though.

MS: With enough force, it should suffice.

Jiraiya: Uh oh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday at 5 p.m. at the moment. In Konoha, everyone was minding their own business, being polite towards one another...well, most were. In a certain street, several rocks were being thrown at a 12 year-old boy in orange. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was breaking in two as he heard the hurtfull comments of the villagers. " Go away, demon!!!" " Don't look at him, son." " I told you to stay away from him!!!" " Mommy, who's that? He looks sad." " He's nobody, honey." Naruto was trudging along, ignoring the hurtful comments, or at least, tried. He felt a sting in his eyes as he walked by the hurtfull glares.

_" Don't cry, Naruto. Don't show them you're weak."_ As he was walking, however, he was hit in the head with a large rock, thrown by a jonin with a katana on his back. " Hah! Take that, monster!!!" He then walked up to Naruto. " I don't care what that retarded Gondaime says!! I'm gonna end it once and for all!!!" He then pulled out his katana, and raised it to a high point, the tip of the blade looking down at Naruto. " Time to die, demon!!!!" At this time, Naruto did the one thing no one would expect him to do.

He cried.

He let out silent sobs with tears coming down his cheeks as he thought this was the end. He cried from the pain he felt for years. He cried for those who were hurt by the Kyuubi. But most of all, he cried because he would die with everyone hating him for something he couldn't control. " DIE!!!!!" The blade came down, but it didn't land on Naruto. Instead, it landed on another katana with the blade on the other end. The wielder of the sword was a tall traveller with a red and white samurai uniform, sandals, red hair, and intimidating blue eyes. But what really would attract anyone's attention was the cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

" What are you doing you fool?!" The jonin yelled. The stranger looked at him square in the eye. " What i'm doing is protecting a young boy from a murderous warrior." This greatly angered the jonin. He then jumped high in the sky with katana in hand. " Well, if your protecting that demon, then prepare to die!!!" The jonin then began to do a downward slash. However, the stranger disappeared, and reappeared just above the jonin. " Up here!!" The jonin looked up just in time to have his face plummeted with the blunt side of the blade. Also, the hit was hard enough to knock him out.

As the traveller landed, he looked in the direction of the boy to see him balled up against a wall. Sighing, the traveller sheathed his sword, and changed his eyes to a compassionate look. " Hello there. Are you injured?" Naruto was suprised when this man saved him, but he suspected he did it so he could have the privaledge of finishing him off. " Please, don't hurt me." The traveller knelt down to the boy to see any injury.

From what he saw, the boy had a bruise on the side of his head. At this, the traveller grimaced. " You're injured. I should take you to a hospital." Naruto was just plain shocked. He then looked at the traveller. " Why are you helping me? Everyone else is cruel to me." At this, the traveller frowned. _" Why would the villagers be as to so cruel? And to such a young boy?" _

" I'm helping because you're injured, and in need of help. I don't know why they do this, but i'm going to find out." Naruto looked at the stranger, suprised. " Really?" Smiling, the stranger said. " Of course. A mere traveller as myself doesn't need to leave a boy being unfairly beaten." Naruto was now letting a few tears flow down his cheeks at feeling cared for by someone who somehow felt fatherly.

" Now let's go. You need to have that treated." They then set off for the hospital. " Hey mister, who are you?" The traveller looked down at him with a smile. " Kenshin Himura. Pleasure to meet you..." " Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!!" Naruto said proudly. At this, Kenshin lightly chuckled, and then went to his thoughts. _" Who would be as to so cruel?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, there's the first chapter!!! As I always say, please R&R!!!! Now...(looks at Jiraiya with blade in hand.) Nah. ( Gives blade back to Kenshin.

Jiraiya: Phew.

MS: THIS should do!! ( Gets Spartan Laser [Halo)

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!!!!!


	2. HELP!

MS: Hey guys...I NEED NEW IDEAS!!!!!! I'M STUMPED!!!!!! Seriously, at the moment, even Jiraiya can come up with better crap, and he's a pervert!!!!

Jiraiya: HEY!!!!

MS: What? It's true.

Jiraiya: That's it!!! Perverts, unite!!!!!

( thousands of perverts arrive with weapons.)

MS: Uh...(steals warthog with Master Chief driving, Arbiter in the passenger seat and while i'm the gunner.) YOINK!!!!!

Jiraiya: Get back here!!!!!

MS: Fellow authors, help!!!!!


	3. Bad ramen

MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next chapter!! Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy. Also with Christmas and all that, well, you get the idea. Enjoy!!!

Jiraiya: Make-Out Paradise jutsu- wha?! It's censored?!

MS: Haha!! I found out how to counter your dirty books!! Now die!! (Pulls out oblivion keyblade and spartan laser.) And you know what Jiraiya? I got a new game!! Muahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!! And it's...Call of duty 4!!! (Pulls out walkie talkie.) Calling in air-strike!!!

( Jets fly over and open fire.)

Jiraiya: Waaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!

MS: Now to finish you...with useless questions!!!!!(saw that on a funny Metal Gear Solid mini series I found. All credit for that goes to the author of the movie.)

Jiraiya: Nooo!!!!!

MS: What is the microwave used for more than anything else?

Jiraiya: Uh, I, uh, well...

MS: The guy who thought laughter was the ultimate medicine died, how?

Jiraiya: Uh, well, he, uh...

MS: Who was the 26th president of the United States?

Jiraiya: Uh...AUGH!!!!! I...don't...know!!!!!! (Wham!! Get's hit in the head with a bat.)

MS: That was funny at first, but then got really annoying. Ah, well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was now asleep in his bed with Kenshin in a chair in the same room. It was a bit hard to get Naruto in due to the nurses not liking him, but thanks to Kenshin's ' Death glare', they gave him a room.

**Flashback**

_Kenshin was just walking along Naruto, until Naruto was walking a bit unsteady. " Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Kenshin said, a bit worried. " Y-yea, j-just a bit ti--" Naruto didn't finish as he fell to the ground. " Naruto!!" Kenshin yelled. He picked up Naruto and rushed to the hospital. Along the way, he put Naruto on a bench and felt his forehead. ' That's a high fever. What did this to him?" Kenshin thought. _

_He then continued rushing to the hospital. Also, he didn't bother with the doors. He just bust through them. From that, he rushed to the front desk. " Listen! This young one is ill!! He needs treatment!!" The secretary, however, scoffed. " We don't need that demon here. As far as i'm concerned, we'd all be happy if he just rotted on the streets." _

_Wrong words. As soon as she said that, Kenshin grabbed her by the collar, and showed her the 'death glare.' " Listen here, ungratefull woman. If this boy dies because of your stubborness and hatred, this swordsman promises you your last moments on this world will be very...very...unbearing." _

_With a heavy gulp, the secretary got the phone and called a doctor. " Attention, Dr. Cao, you're needed for treatment. Attention, Dr. Cao, you're needed for treatment." She said, suprisingly without problems._

**End Flashback**

Right now, they were just waiting in the room. However, after a while, Kenshin heard the door. He turned, his hand on the handle of the blade in case it was another hatefull villager. But instead of a hatefull villager, a small girl came into the room. She looked like she was 12, had brunette hair, a large jacket, and the most identifying thing about her were her eyes. They were pupiless and a lavender color.

As she walked in, she noticed Kenshin and seemed a bit scared. " I-is Naruto-kun a-alright?" the young girl asked. Kenshin just sighed. " This swordsman is unsure. His blood is being tested as we know it. And also-" Kenshin paused in sudden thought. " Wait a minute, why did you add -kun to his name?" At this, the girl add over 20 shades of red to her face. However, the swordsmen laughed. ' Hahahah!!!! Judging by your face, this one thinks that you are an admirer." This only worsened her red color.

" Do not worry. This one will keep a secret." She smiled a bit at that. Just then, the doors opened to see a 70-ish old man dressed in doctor attire. Aside from Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, etc., he actually cares for Naruto. " Ah, Dr. Cao. How is Naruto-san?" Kenshin asked, a bit worried. The doctor gave a warm smile. " Don't worry, sir. Naruto will be alright. He's only suffering from food poisoning, albeit a strong dose. Someone probably put it in his daily serving of ramen, knowing how much the young one cherrishes it. But knowing Hokage-sama, she'll be steeming at this."

As if on cue, Tsunade and Shizune rushed into the room, enraged. " Alright, I want to know who did this to him in the next 10 seconds, or this village is going to the ground!!!!" Tsunade said. In fearfull manner, the ANBU came in with the guy early, due to Tsunade's early orders (she really cares about him as her ototou(spelling?) ). The guy turned out to be a skinny guy who looked more like a wimp than a ninja. The guy sneered. " Is that demon gonna die or what?" At that, Tsunade grabbed him by the collar. " YOU, SIR, MADE THE **WORST** CHOICE OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU, NARUTO IS ILL IN THE HOSPITAL!!!"

She then dropped him on the ground. " Now, what to do with you?" As soon as she got an idea, she practically grew horns, a piked tail, and glowing red eyes, which frightened the guilty man. " Oh, i've got an idea alright. Heheheheheh...i've got an idea. Ibiki!" Just then, Ibiki appeared. " Yes, Hokage-sama. Come along, shrimp! Since you're my new victi-I mean, visitor, we'll need to talk in the interrogation room." As they disappeared, they could hear the weak man's whimpering and Ibiki's evil laughter.

Chuckling evilly, Tsunade turned back to Naruto, worried. " Is he going to be okay?" Cao smiled again. " Yes, he only has food poisoning." As they were talking, Kenshin went up to Shizune. When she noticed, she blushed a bit and shaked his hand. " Uh, hey, uh, thanks for helping Naruto." Shizune said. Kenshin smiled. " Do not worry about it. As long as he is okay then everything is alright." Shizune smiled. " That's good. My name's Shizune." " This one's name is Kenshin." They just smiled a bit until they heard something. " Uh, where am I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Heheheh...is the C4 planted?

Kenshin: Yes, it is.

MS: Awesome. Bait placed?

Kenshin: ( Has Icha Icha paradise Holiday edition.) Placing bait.

MS: Sweet. Hey Jiraiya!!

Jiraiya: Huh? Oh sweet!! Icha Icha paradise Holiday edition!! Some of my best work. ( picks it up with chibi tears.)

MS: HIT THE DETONATOR!!

( beep.) ( BOOM!!!!!)

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

MS: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Hey MS, why are you using Japanese suffix for the ( checks account.) third time?

MS: I dunno. I just got bored all of a sudden. Also, to readers, could someone give me a key to the suffixes and other Japanese words and their meanings please? I'm only guessing in this fic.

Kenshin: Oh. And sorry that I took your crush in the story.

MS: That's alright. After all, it's only a story.

Shizune: KENSHI-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!

MS!!!!!!!!!...KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin: Uh, this one has to go!!! ( runs off from MS with a Spartan laser, and Shizune who has hearts over her head.)


	4. New plan

MS: Hey guys!! Sorry for not really updating, and I've been VERY busy. Not to mention tired at the moment.

Rikku, Jiraiya, Sora, Zoe, Williambandet:……..(stare at MS questionably)

MS: What? It's 1:30 in the morning.

Everyone(except me): Oooooooooooooh…….

MS: Yeah, well, I'm gonna go downstairs to get the plans for the chapter. (goes down stairs.)

Jiraiya: Heheh..(turns off staircase lights.)

MS: What the?!...OW!! AH!! OOH!! EAHH!!AUGH!! OH CRA—AUGH!! OW!! No, please DON'T LAND THE--AUGH!! OHH!!(crash) Owwwwwwwww……..

Jiraiya: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Everyone else: (glare.)

Jiraiya: Hahahahaha….haha…ha….oh, crap. (runs)

Rikku: (chases after him with axe)

Sora: (chases after him with keyblade, casting firaga)

Zoe: (runs after him with boxing gloves)

Williambandet: Run Jiraiya, run!!(laughs)

Jiraiya: Augh!! MS doesn't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin, and also, for my sake, HELP ME!!

Kenshin: (comes out from corner.) Is MS-san gone?

Williambandet: Yeah.

Kenshin: Thank goodness. I just hope he doesn't spo—

MS: KENSHIN!!

Kenshin: Uh, this one has to go!! (runs from MS, who was using crutches)

Shizune: (looks over.) (Gasp) Kenshi-kun!! (runs after him.)

Kenshin: MS-san is angrier than Kaoru-chan, and Shizune-chan is more persistent.

MS: HEY!!

Shizune: Aw, thanks Kenshi-kun!!

Kenshin: Eep!!

--

Naruto and Kenshin were now walking around Konoha, a few hours past the afternoon. After a short nights stay at the hospital, Naruto was signed out. "So, Kenshin-san.." Naruto said, catching the swordman's attention. "How did you do those kind of sword attacks to those punks earlier?" Kenshin smiled a bit. "Well, when you are a travelling swordsman, you learn a few things." "I guess." Naruto said as they continued.

" NARUTO!!" they turned to see a pink-haired teen running towards them. "Huh? Oh, hey Sakura-cha-(WHAM!!) Naruto was interrupted as the girl landed a fist to his head. "Naruto, you baka(1)!! Where were you all day yesterday?! There was a mission, baka!!" '_She doesn't even know that her teammate was in the hospital since_ _this morning?'_ Kenshin thought incredulously.

"Uh, well, um, you see.." Naruto stuttered. BAM!! He was hit again!! "Naruto just tell me, baka!!" Finally having enough, Kenshin walked over to the girl and crouched slightly to Sakura's level. "Sakura-san, Naruto-san was in the hospital all day yesterday, and partly the day before because he had food poisoning." Sakura was a bit shocked, and changed her look from angry to unknown. Then, suddenly, she………….

BAM!!

You guessed it. Hit Naruto on the head again. "Baka!! Why didn't you tell us?!" Sakura yelled. _'Does she have no respect for the boy?'_ Kenshin thought, inwardly scowling at her. "But Sakura-chan(2) How could I tell you if I was in bed all day?!" Naruto asked. "The phone baka!!" She yelled. "U-um…" Everyone turned to see Hinata ,poking her index fingers. "S-sakura-san, please b-be nicer to N-naruto-kun(3). Y-you might hurt his feelings." Hinata said. "Ohohoh, BELIEVE me, Hinata, after what I'm about to do, he'll be more than just hurt feelings-wise!!" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar.

However, just then, a hand reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. Looking up, she saw the angry scowl of Kenshin during one of his 'death glares.' "Now, Sakura-san…" Kenshin said, trying to be as lenient as possible. "Please be nicer to Naruto-san. He has been through enough already." A bit scared, Sakura said. " O-okay.G-g-gomen(4), Naruto." She said as she slowly backed up, and then ran in a comical fashion. "Uh, thanks for the help, Kenshin, but you didn't really need to 'silently' lash out at her, did you?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kenshin, who only gave a smile. "Well, Naruto-san, she needed to stop, and she wouldn't succumb to kind means." He said.

" Hey!! There he is!!"

The three (including Hinata, remember.) Turned to see the same jonin from the other day with a few buddies. "And he's with the treacherous samurai, too!! " Naruto looks at Kenshin, who had the same look as from the last battle. "I don't know what move you pulled earlier, but now I've got several buddies with me!" the Jonin said. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, please move for a minute. This will be a bit brutal." Kenshin said with a bit of reluctance in his voice. "B-but Kenshi—" "No buts, Naruto." After a minute, Naruto an Hinata were finally a few feet away from the four. Kenshin was standing alone against the three jonin in lineup. "Heheheh, don't think I'll make the same mistake as last time. Now, I've got a few people on my side." He said, pointing to his friends. Kenshin merely smirked, however, 

and said. "That may not even be enough to handle all of us." Kenshin said, confusing the jonin. "Wha…?" " Kage bushin no jutsu(5)!!" Just then, eight more Kenshins appeared, surrounding the 3 jonin. The jonin, caught off by surprise, looked around at the small army around them, fearfully. Suddenly, they disappeared, right before their eyes. "Wha….?" "Look above!!" They complied, only having to being hit in the faces with blunt blades. Afterwards, the corrupted morons (as usual) were knocked out, the clones were gone, and Kenshin was walking towards the two teens, who were both astounded.

"Whoa!! Kenshin-san!! When did you learn kage bushin?!" Naruto asked while Kenshin sighed. "Ah, I guess I'll tell. Been kept a secret for a bit too long." He went through his robes, and then pulled out a hitai-ate(6), which surprised the two genin. "Wha?!" "Yes, well, I used to be a ninja from Konoha. It was part of my training regimen. But, to tell you the truth, this one only learned the kage bushin out of his training." He said slightly embarrassingly. Then, there was silence.

One second…..

Two seconds….

Thr--

On the third second, Naruto just practically yelled 'WHOA!!' Very loudly. "That's amazing, being a swordsman, AND knowing the kage-bushin?! You're amazing!! Teach me!!" Naruto yelled. Kenshin playfully though, while saying, "Hmmmm….this one is not sure…" "PLEASE!!" Naruto asked. After a while, Kenshin gave a smile. "Alright, I will train you with a blade." Naruto cheered and danced and quite a few other happy things.

(Jiraiya: Did he--

MS: NO, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: But the girl's right the—

MS: Security!! This guy's saying inappropriate and disturbing things!!

Security: You're coming with us.

Jiraiya: Wha?! B-bu—he—I—w, we—CURSE YOU MS!!

MS: That was for what happened at the theatre!! (a review I left on Rikku92's story, _Is she lost or kidnapped. _)

In a little bit, Naruto went home so he could rest up on his new training schedule (they set it up pretty fast.) Smiling, Kenshin turned to Hinata. "So, Hinata-san, would you like to join?" Hinata looked a bit nervous. "U-um, well…" "This one could make it so that you would train with Naruto-san." Kenshin said with a playful smirk as Hinata blushed 10 times worse than usual. "K-kenshin-sama!!" Hinata squeaked. " Haha, this one is sorry, Hinata-san, for this one couldn't help it. But, would you?"

"U-um.."

"Hm?"

"Y-y-yes, please."

Hinata said finally. Smiling in victory, Kenshin set off for the hokage tower to report of his plan.

--

MS: (says painfully.) Hey guys. Ow. Stupid Jiraiya, turning off the lights. (don't worry, I'm not really hurt, just for the story.)

Kenshin: Uh, MS-san? Sorry about stealing Shizune. (turns his back on him while on lookout.)

MS: That's okay, Kenshin. Shizune has her heart set on someone, meaning you, and I can't change that. Sorry about the chase.

Kenshin: Well, thank you MS-san, it seems you are now cu-(turns to see MS with the T.T face.) (sigh)

Zoe: Aw, there, there, MS (Zoe's a made up character.). Would you like it if I said the ending line?

MS: (sniff) I guess so..

Zoe: Alright then. Please R&R, and to flamers, you can kiss my—(gets mouth covered.)

Kenshin: No swearing!

Zoe: My bad.


	5. Sorry guys!

MS: Hey guys!!Sorry, but I set up a key-thing in the last chapter, and I forgot to put the table. So, here you go!!

(1) Baka: Idiot.

(2) Chan: respectful suffix, usually used for females, infants, or pets.

(3) Kun: respectful suffix, usually used for males.

(4) Gomen: Sorry

(5) Kage Bushin: Shadow clone

(6) Hitai-ate: Headband

Once again, sorry.

Hope this helps!


	6. Angry, sexual, and very awkward moments

Jiraiya: Heheheheh….(looking at porn) Oh, yeah, baby….

Kenshin: Uh, Jiraiya-san? Do you mind if this one stays with you for a while?

Jiraiya: Meh, sure.

Kenshin: Arigato. (sits down)

Jiraiya: Sure is quiet without MS around.

Kenshin: Indeed.

Jiraiya: Just perfect.

Kenshin: Uh….

Jiraiya:……Okay, I have to admit, it's kinda boring. Maybe I shouldn't have put those boxes full of pointy objects at the bottom of that basement.

Kenshin: O.O

Jiraiya: (looks at him) What? It was from all of his attempts to murder me, and I had to put them somewhere.

Kenshin: O.O

Jiraiya: And I guess maybe YOU shouldn't have put all of those large slabs of stone down there either, even though I have no idea why you would do that in the first place.

Kenshin: O.O

Jiraiya: It's not that, is it?

Kenshin: (points) B-behind you, Jiraiya-sama!!

Jiraiya: What is i-(freezes in fear as he saw his worst nightmare right behind him: MS)

MS:……………

Kenshin and Jiraiya: (shivering in fear)

MS:…………(has a shadow over his face as he opened his eyes, which were glowing red, and grinned evilly with pointed fangs) I'mmmmmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…….hahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kenshin and Jiraiya: Aaaaauuugh!!!! (run away)

MS: Heheheh (turns to viewers, suddenly turning good again) I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Naruto. Now…(turns evil again) Time to find those freakin' pestsssssssssss. (goes to look for them.)

---------------------------------------------------------------

After he was finished with his discussion with Naruto and Hinata, Kenshin went to The Hokage Tower. It would have been a pleasant walk if it weren't for all of the women asking for his number and all of the threats from the guys. One guy even went as to so far as to throw a knife at him!! At that signal, Kenshin quickly bolted outta there. Quickly, he hid behind a large tree as two large mobs went by: one consistant of fangirls who have signs saying 'I less than three Kenshin!!'(stupid computer wouldn't let me do that one right.), 'Marry me!!', or even, 'Let me bear your children!!!'. The other group was of the guys carrying around weapons, ranging from kitchen knives, clubs, axes, to swords, hammers, and spiked knuckles. One even had a freakin' flail!! As they went bye, Kenshin quietly went by, heading towards the tower. _"Just a few more steps around the corner..."_ Kenshin thought. He quickly turned the corner, and frantically, went back behind it, as both groups of men and women were looking for him there.

Kenshin looked around frantically. _"Please, let there be something!!!"_ What he saw, in fact, was a small bargain bin in a small bookshop. He went up to it, and looked inside to see a small book. _"Hmmm....Icha Icha Paradise, huh?"_ He looked inside, only to quickly close it with a furious blush and a small bit of blood from his nose. _"My, this book is vulgar!!.......Yet those women in it had such good cur-STOP!!! Okay, Kenshin, think clean thoughts. Hmmm....this one thinks this one has an idea."_ He quickly picked up the book and went to the counter. "Excuse me, this one wishes to purchase this book." Kenshin said handing it to him. The guy smirked at him. "Planning for some fun tonight?" Kenshin quickly looked surprised with a red face, both from anger and embarrasment. "N-no!! This one needs the book for a special need!!" He yelled. The guy looked at him, surprised, and then smirked again. "Ohohoh, plan on using it for a girl of yours?"

Kenshin growled angrilly as he dug into his pocket, and pulled out a single ryo. "Just take the money and give this one the book!!" The guy took the ryo and gave him the book. "Alright, alright. Heh, you picked out a good one too. Icha Icha Paradise: Swimsuit model edition. I think this one included a redhead, a busty brunette, and a WHOLE lotta act--" "GIVE ME THE BOOK!!!" Kenshin yelled. "Alright, alright, sheesh, here ya go." He said. Kenshin quickly bolted out the door as the cashier yelled, "Hey!! Let me in on what happens between you two!!!" Kenshin, with a bit of malice, quickly grabbed a piece of paper that someone was too lazy to throw away, and got a small pencil he also saw was not thrown away. _"These people do not respect the environment."_ Kenshin thought. Putting that thought aside for the moment, he quickly wrote a message, then dug into his pocket, and found a small piece of cheese he saved from a meal earlier.

He held it near a small hole, and soon, a mouse came up, and Kenshin quickly grabbed it, only to be bitten several times "Ow! Ow! Ow! Please desist!!" He pleaded as he held onto the mouse, and, with a small strand of hair from his head, he tied the message to the mouse, and threw the cheese in the cashier's direction. It landed on the counter as the mouse chased after it. "What the...?" The cashier picked up the mouse carefully, so not to be bitten, and got the message. Inside, he read something that was not to be expected of Kenshin.

Piss off. XD

The guy squeezed the message in his hand. "That sunuva....!!!"

(back to Kenshin)

Kenshin was now behind the wall with the people still there, with him holding the book in his hands. _"Hope this works"_ He said as he threw the book in the air over the people. They all glanced up to see the book land on the other side of them. The two sides had different messages in their minds at the moment.

Guys:

_Haaaaaalelujah!!!!_

Girls:

_Must...destroy!!!!_

The two sides quickly jumped on the book as they struggled with eachother. Kenshin looked over with a sweatdrop. _"The people here are crazy."_ Quietly, he tiptoed across the street, narrowly making it to the tower. Kenshin sighed in victory. "Now to the Hokage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin and Jiraiya: (shaking behind a tree)

Jiraiya: Y-y-ya think we lost him?

Kenshin: T-this one doesn't know.....

(bdbdbrewwww....)

Kenshin: What was that?

Jiraiya: Oh dear Lord....

(bdbdrewwwww....)

Jiraiya: MS has one of his 'toys' again!!!!

Kenshin: Huh?

(bdbdrewwwww....)

Jiraiya: Listen Kenshin, let's just run.

Kenshin: But I--

(bdbdbbREWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEEWEWEEW!!!!!!!!!!!) (A large chainsaw blade was now cutting the tree in half that the two were behind)

Jiraiya: Let's go now!!

Kenshin: B-bu-

Jiraiya: I SAID NOW!!!!!

(both run away quickly as MS was looking for them with a maniacl look on his face.)


	7. Two women, one dude, zero sanity

Jiraiya: (shivering behind tree with Kenshin) I-is he gone?

Kenshin: T-t-this one doesn't know.

Jiraiya: Well, I-

(BRREREREEREREREREREREREREREREWWWWW!!!!!)

Kenshin: He's back!!

Jiraiya: Crap!!

(both jump away from the tree as the chainsaw cut it in half vertically)

MS: (looking maniacle) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (chases after Jiraiya and Kenshin)

(both run away with MS in hot pursuit)

(I don't own Naruto or Rurouni Kenshin)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was now in the main lobby of the Hokage Tower. And honestly, the tower seemed bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. There were several doors, stairways, signs, everything for different locations. With a sigh, Kenshin walked up to the main desk to see the worker's seat turned the other way. "Excuse me," he asked. The chair turned around to show a VERY attractive woman. She had bright blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and even then it reached below her back. She wore oval-shaped glasses, having them slightly tilted to show her bright green cat-like eyes. She wore a red business skirt that reached to her knees, and the skirt itself really showed the size of her, uh, (motions over chest) you know.

(MS: (drooling a river the size of the Nile with a noticeable blush across his face))

(Jiraiya: (giggling pervertedly with a nosebleed))

Kenshin blushed a bit as he looked at the women. "Uh, this one w-was, uh, wondering if he, uh, could see the Hokage?" The woman sat back in her seat as she grabbed a few papers and looked through them, and smiled seductively towards Kenshin. "You're in luck, sir. Her last appointment just ended a few moments ago. Wait just a moment, as I contact the Hokage." Kenshin had to basically hold onto the desk so that he would keep calm. Even the woman's voice was hot!!! Slightly light with a very sensual tone. "Yes, Lady Hokage? There's a man here to see you. Description? Well he's a tall man with red hair in a ponytail, in a samurai getup." she said as she winked at him. The poor dude had to hold his breath to stop shaking and had to sniff his nose in case of a nosebleed.

"You know him? Hold on." She held the phone in her hands as she turned to Kenshin. "Sir, what is your name?" "H-Himura Kenshin." The woman nodded as she went back to the phone. "Himura Kenshin. You know him? You do? You want me to send him up? Alright then. You're welcome, Lady Hokage." She then hung up the phone and got out a small piece of paper, and began to write on it. "Well, Mr. Himura, you're set up. Just follow these directions when you go up those set of stairs over there. After that, just knock on the big door." She leaned over the desk to give Kenshin the sheet of paper showing a bit of her cleavage.

(MS: (starts shaking as more drool comes out) AWRROOOOOOOOO!!!! (starts howling like a wolf))

(Jiraiya: (following MS's example))

"Uh, thank you." Kenshin managed to say as he grabbed the paper and walked off. He then rubbed his arm against his nose to check it, and found that there was a small streek of blood. Blushing, Kenshin went up the stairs, and looked at the piece of paper. He followed all of the directions exactly, and found himself at the large door. _"Hmmm...better check if she wrote anything on the back."_ He thought as he turned it over. As soon as he did, however, he immediately had a huge blush cover his face due to what was written on the back.

_Suki Hikari_

_(insert number here) (note: I don't want to have someone receive a million phonecalls asking for someone who doesn't exist)_

_call me_

He immediately stuffed the small paper in his pocket and opened the door.

(both MS and Jiraiya notice the blazing-hot secretary was gone.......dangit T.T)

(MS: (looks at Jiraiya)..........)

(Jiraiya: (returns look)..........)

(MS:..........(suddenly brings out chainsaw again))

(Jiraiya: O.O (runs away) Crap!!!)

(MS: HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!! (runs after Jiraiya))

As soon as he did, however, he bumped into another woman, one that he knew. He looked down to see Shizune. "Oh, Shizune-chan, are you alright?" Kenshin asked as he held out his hand. Shizune looked up, and immediately got surprised with a blush on her face. "Oh, uh, um, K-Kenshin-san!! Sorry about that. Should've looked where I was going." She said. "Don't worry. It's this one's fault as well for not looking." He then grabbed Shizune's arm and hoisted her up. She got up and smiled shyly as she looked down. "T-thank you, Kenshin-san. Sorry, but I have to go. Big meeting." She said. "Sure thing. I've got to see Lady Tsunade anyway." Kenshin said.

Shizune nodded, and ran around the corner, heading to her next assignment. After that, Kenshin went through the door to see Lady Tsunade looking at him, smiling. "Hello, Kenshin-san. What can I do for you?" Kenshin slightly bowed in respect. "Well, Lady Hokage. I was hoping for 2 favors." Tsunade looked at him questionably. "That depends: What are they?" Kenshin straightened up before explaining, "Well, the first favor is to take Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata as my students." Tsunade looked at him questionably. "May I ask why?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, I'm the only one who knows my fighting style, and these two seem very eligible for my teaching." Tsunade thought for a moment. "Well, Kakashi has been neglecting Naruto for a while so that he could train the Uchiha." She said with slight venom. Granted, she knew he was the last acceptible Uchiha in his clan, and that he needed to be trained, but he does not need 100% of the teacher's attention. "Very well, you have my permission. Now what's the next request?" Tsunade asked.

"This one would like to request for a home in the village." Kenshin stated. Tsunade thought for a moment. "Well, there is an available apartment in near Naruto's home, but you will have to find a way to pay for everything." She stated. Kenshin smiled at that. "Already thought of that. This one applied for a job at a dango shop near the apartment complex. They seemed to accept this one." He said. Tsunade smiled at the thought of everything being in order as she took out some forms and began writing on them. "Very well, Mr. Himura. From what I can tell, you're all checked out. All you have to do now is sign these forms, the first for having Naruto and Hinata as students, and the next as custody of your new apartment." Kenshin quickly signed and gave them to the Hokage. "Very well, now you may leave."

"But, Miss Hoka-"

"NOW!!!"

She then quickly pushed Kenshin out of the room. Kenshin could have sworn he heard over twenty locks from behind the door. Shrugging it off, he went down the stairs to the lobby. Inside the office, Tsunade quickly put what looked like twenty locks on the door. As soon as she does, she quickly rushes behind her desk, taps on it in a sort of tune, and a small compartment is opened. From the compartment, she pulls out several sake bottles. "Ah, sweet alcolhol. Come to mama!!" She then quickly took off the top and took a big swig as she giggled in her chair.

(MS: (glares at Tsunade))

(Tsunade: What?))

(MS: Drinking's bad for you, you know)

(Tsunade: Yeah, so is everything else on this planet. (takes another swig))

(MS: -_-;)

(note: Yes, i'm against drinking. Sue me. And if you're gonna ask, I have my reasons)

We go back to Kenshin as he is shown going out of the building (nervously going by Suki), and went out of the tower. As he was walking, he was once again reunited by Shizune. "Ah! Shizune-san. How was the meeting?" Kenshin asked. Shizune got a bit nervous near him. "It was, uh, very well. Unfortunately, Tsunade quickly told me afterwards from her intercom to pick her up a few bottles of sake." Shizune said as she motioned the bag in her hands. "But, is she allo--"

"You can do several surprising things as a Hokage."

"Oh. Well, sorry for that."

"It's allri-AAIIEEEGGHH!!!!" As Shizune was walking through, she slipped on the floor as the janitor carelessly forgot to put up a 'Caution: Wet floor' sign. "Shizune-san! Are you alright?!" Kenshin asked. Shizune sat up as she looked at her leg. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a sprained ankle." She was about to use her healing techniques to heal her before she heard Kenshin say,"Hold on, let this one get you to the infirmery." Shizune froze with a cherry-red face as she looked at him. "Y-you'd do that?" she asked. "But of course. Well, you probably won't be able to get there with even one leg to be used." With that, he picked her up bridal-style as he headed for the infirmery, carefull to avoid the broken sake bottles and slippery alcolhol on the ground.

"I thought she could heal hersel--THWACK!!" The guy who was saying that was suddenly knocked to the ground with a kunai by him. As Shizune was hearing the person, she quickly pulled out a kunai from her pouch and threw it at the person under her to avoid Kenshin's sight. Lucky for the random person, Shizune forgot to sharpen her blades, so they were blunt. Still, he was left with a small gash on the side of his head. Shizune was then carried away by Kenshin with a glare from Suki.

--------------------------------------------------

MS: Alright, next chapter done!!

Jiraiya: Even though it took you over 3 months.

MS: Shut up.

Jiraiya: Bu--

MS: (pulls out axe) Choppy choppy.

Jiraiya: Augh!! (runs away)

MS: (throws axe) Well, people, sorry for the long wait. What can I say, I've been living in summer. Well, hopefully the next chapter won't take long. R&R!!


End file.
